custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ihu
[[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" hello your final battle trailer looks good!! The mata nui moc really looks like the real one!!!! P.s: your toa Ihu vid is awsome too new so your new!!! I could help you out then. You you've noticed im the 3rd top user so i think i can help u alot. If u need anything just talk to me on my talkpage. Also would you like to join the That Devious Club??? You just have to ask User:ThatDevilGuy tho. I hope we can be friends! awesomeness! Cool! Thanks! I hope we can be friends too! Sig Do u want me to make u a sig like mine? If so tell me what two colours u want Sig? What is a sig? (I'm really really new to this stuff.) --Ihu 13:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Sig a sig is like when you sign a talkpage. for example: when i put ids5621 in coloured letter after i talked to u. Thats a sig! If u want i'll make u one. Thanks Really? Thank you! Oh, colours! I like blue and gold best. Thanks! --Ihu 13:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) finished to use it just put { two of these and two of these } around the word Ihu. it should look like this P.S: please whenever u reply please do it on my talkpage!! sig yer welcome. also just remember only Ihu in the brackets Hav u been on utube long cos yer vids are awsome!!! Also i like your helrx moc too!! Long time I've been on about 2 years now and a couple of accounts. Glad you like my mocs! Also, how do you set it so that my sig comes up when you press the button? hello hello,i'm the one and only ! I saw a toa in the slide show. It was awesome!were did you get the blue spinax spine? Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? Sure! Sure! How do I do so? Hey! [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] I accept Is there anything I need to do in order to accept? The dude's gang Would you like to join?please reply on my talk page by clicking "my talk" RE:I except Great!I hope we can be friends,or at least partners.If you want anything,don't be afraid to ask me. Cool Cool! Wow, everyone's so friendly here. On websites like BiM or BZpower, newbies get shunned out of existence. Long-time members do aswell. I hope we can be friends too! re:cool Yeah,noobs are ussally welcomed here.Some come and don't edit ever again.thats why I created the dude's gang.- Oh,and here is a tip:I've noticed,if your user page is organized and has a Infobox,users are more likely to look at it more.It just makes it more intresting to the eye. oops,you already did. oh,and you might want to find a "logo" mine is matoran vakama.so your could be your mata nui pic,though I rather prefer picking out a bionicle internet picture. leresh sorry i'm kinda gonna use him for my storyies. sorry!!! re: leresh 'Tis okay. I've made a load of new characters now that I can use instead. pic Your userbox pic is amazing!!!! how dya do it??? re: pic Paint Shop Pro. I can make one for you if you want! PS If you have time, please take a look at Ihu. pic could you please make me one!!! Also ihu is awsome and so is the being that is attcking him in the userbox pic!!! yer stop-motion is Amazing too!!! sweet! What do you want to be in the picture? Oh, and the guy attacking him is Hordika Lord Ozarii (I seriously need to update his page. It was the first one I did here.) If you tell me what you want in the picture NOW, I can probably get it back to you by...Monday. awsome If possible could i have the crustainax armour Ganon (there will be a picture of that on his page) and if possible a desert background. Thanks alot!!! re: awesome No problem. I'll get to it ASAP! thanks thanks again. Also i can't wait till your final battle movie comes out!!! Finito! That was a lot faster than I expected...hope you like it! Sorry about the size... Um, I was wondering, in return, would you be able to help with some of my stories? I haven't got enough time to write The Final Battle (Movie), Matoran Legends, and some of the other stuff. PS You may have to wait a bit for TFB, as it's due for release in 2010. I'll send you updates via YouTube! Awsome Awsome pic thanks alot!!! I might not use it immeadiately since my new homgepage was deleted. I need to update it. Would you like me to write some chapters of those stories for you??? Yes! Yes please! Can you do some chapters for Matoran Legends and/or Kallus: Glatorian Legend? Oh, and I did notice that your homepage was missing. Who deleted it? Delete Osmiumap. Sure I'll write some chapters. Probably in the next few days if you want? Great! That'd be great! Can you skip Chapter 3, as I am already in the process of writing it? And take a look at the page itself-I've added a banner. ok I'll skip that chapter then. What page were you talking about the banner? Page The page for Matoran Legends. And I almost forgot-can I use Magneon? Banner OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!That has to be the best moc story banner eva!!!!!! I love the vehicle and yellow guy!!!! What exactly would you like to use magneon for since his use is pretty resricted by my stories. Magneon Massacring the people of Irania Nui. He wouldn't get killed or anything. Glad you liked the banner! Magneon Ok u can use Magneon as long as it took place while he ruled Imranopolis Magneon Thanks! Oh, and I've almost finished the first few chapters of Sword of the Great Spirit, which is where Ihu fights Ozarii. You may want to have a look tomorrow when I upload it... And by the way, Magneon is one awesome MOC. He reminds me of the APUs from The Matrix Revolutions. Magneon Cool can't wait to read it. Also im glad you like magneon; hes my favourite MoC Magneon No 5 I'll bet he is. You must be proud to have such an awesome MOC. It's the sorta' thing someone like Archinto would make. I'll be uploading a video later today and putting it on my CB page. It will show as many of my MOCs as I can. moc My myto matoran design is used for most of my matoran. user bionicledude also want me to post some instruction but i just haven't got round to doing it yet. Ill put up some instruction sooner or later. re:moc Thank you! Would Would you like to join the order of the bionicle overlords? re: would Yes please! What do I need to do to join? Simple Very simple go here and put your username in the members list. Spinax spine Here's the picture. Spinax Spine I didn't make him. That was some else's enterpretation of the character. The spine comes from Nocturn, and it fits on his back. Image Recently I've been looking on your MOCs and I nocticed that you are a master at puting MOCs with backgrounds. So I ask: Can you please me put my fire Lord in an infernal background? re: Image Of course! If you need any others just ask. I'll get the picture back to you ASAP! Mah new sig If you want to chat,go here.type in Ihu were it says,nick: Thank you Thanks, it's impressing! re: Thank You Any time! Paint shop pro ASSIGNMENT Hello. I'm Toa1xander, your leader. I have an assignment for you and well, everyone for the group. Write a chapter for The Battle For The Blade! Do you accept?Toa1xander 01:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) PSP & A *Sorry man, there is no download point as you have to pay for Paint Shop, but I can try to send you the installation driver... *Toa1xander, I accept! Hi What program do you use when making stop-motion animations? EXCELLENT Good job!Toa1xander 23:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Stop Motion Thanks Toa1xander! Abc8920, I use a variety of programs. Movie Maker, Monkeyjam, and Serif MoviePlus. Hope this helps! Can you I have a toa of shadow moc of whose image i will upload soon. Can you help me with the name? Definite yes Of course! Have you tried Purberax? It may sound stupid, but it's derived from penumbra, which is another term for shadow. drum kit I'd help u if i could but i can't. I dismantled it ages ago and forgot how to make it. SORRY!!!! If you need tip though; for the large drum in the middle use some sort of technic tyre drum kit Thanks! In matoran adventures she fuses with an alternate version of herself and becomes a toa. she then gets seperated. She aint a toa anymore. separation Thanks Ids! jessersh they aren't dead but wats going happen to them is yet to be revealed. they appeared in the last chapter of Running From Death whats up What up??? re:whats up Not much, really. I've been trying out new Matoran designs (Moa, Ikov) and helping a friend make some pages. His user name is Kreos. He's new to the site. How've things been with you? pretty average Title sez all. I'm currently making a teaser trailer for my upcoming story:The Ganon Chronicles also do u like my new sig?? lolz That sig is pretty funny. The Ganon Chronicles, eh? Sounds cool! Yezu I love Yezu's vehicle. IT ROCKS!!!!! Yezu Thanks! I'm still very fond of Magneon. Don't tell me he doesn't rock! sure but could it be like this; he was the champ for ages until Aliki came along and beat him. he was so embarassed and ashamed of this that he left Tehktra nui to escape his shame. re:sure Okay! That's what I'll put! cool cool. When can i start writing some of Matoran legends??? cool Now, really. Just put a gap where Chapter 3 should be and I'll fill it in! No Nah, ill wait till you've written the chapter. I don't want to mess up your idea of whats gonna happen kk Okay! I'm nearly done, too... chapter I might write the chapter latr toady or tomorrow since i'm working on da ganon chronicles trailer chapter Okay. I'm just uploading the next chapters in Land of the Dark Hunters. Looking forward to the chapter of ML! Wazzup? wadda u think?- Re:Wazzup? Of what? - hay check out the Ganon Chronicles trailer Please Can you please put my image of Vulcaran in a volcanic background? video series nope. I can't animate fighting very weel. oh well...its a thought for the future though re:Please I'll do my best! Oh, and Ids, I can't do fighting well either. hi I took your idea into consideration. Each chapter of TGanonC will start with a video as the first half and the rest will be written. Fight scenes will probably be written tho New User Hello. This is Ansem The Awesome, or also known as Toa1xander. Use Ansem The Awesome now to send me stuff. Ansem The Awesome 22:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) New User et Hi Okay Toa1xander, I'll remember that. And I think that's a cool idea, Ids. Looking forward to it! Is there a set release date? logo sory bout that. The page already had a logo and then it was deleted. Osmuimap restored it so it had its old logo. Don't worry; ill change it now. And no, there isn't a set date since i don't want to fail expectations Invitation Thank you for invitimg me to be your friend on youtube (i'm llorellorens). How can I upload a video on youtube?